Hermanos de Sangre
by Lady Hancock
Summary: El destino les había puesto en el mismo camino. O eso era lo que podían llegar a pensar. Él había encontrado a quien proteger con su propia vida, y ella había encontrado lo que jamás esperaba: A su hermano. Y aqui nace, su historia. Dedicado a mi koi, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi otra mitad. Mi mundo
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Brothers**_

A penas hacia unos días que había llegado a Nueva York y ya se había instalado (de forma poco legal ), en el Distrito X. Sin embargo, pasaba la mayor parte del día y de la noche merodeando las calles de aquella desconocida ciudad, luchando por hacer uso del poco inglés que sabía por pura supervivencia.

Esa mañana, había dejado atrás la céntrica ciudad para visitar el lugar del cual Hyoga tanto le había hablado los días que le cuidó y le trató como un amigo además de como a uno de sus pupilos. La Mansión para mutantes de Charles Xavier.

Observaba casi perplejo aquella enorme estancia, dudando si realmente aquel era el lugar indicado para alguien como él. Alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo, alguien que era una bestia, alguien que, por encima de todo, odiaba a la raza humana…

Aún a pesar de sus dudas, tuvo el valor (algo que derrochaba), de adentrarse en los jardines de la Mansión X. Sin quitarse en ningún momento las gafas de sol, observo cada rincón y cada pequeño detalle. Permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de un hombre, no muy mayor, habló a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Buscas algo, joven? - pronunció aquella voz, que sonaba amable.

Cuando Carlisle se giró, observó a un hombre moreno, en silla de ruedas. Observó por encima de las gafas de sol y guardó silencio, dudando si presentarse, por lo que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Carlisle… - volvió a pronunciar la voz del hombre que le miraba fijamente. Este sonrió y le tendió la mano- Soy Charles Xavier

Era, evidentemente, el hombre que buscaba. Ante aquella presentación, sabiendo que había deducido su nombre al ser un telepata, aceptó su mano, aunque sin mucha gana. El contacto era algo que nunca había sido mucho de su agrado, pero la estrechó.

\- Carlisle… Carlisle Maximoff. - carraspeó después de sus propias palabras y observó como Xavier, retomaba su camino hacia el interior de la Mansión, recorriendo los jardines.

En ese instante, la voz de Xavier, resonó en su cabeza "Sígueme, Carlisle"

Aquel lugar, no era como imaginaba, al menos no del todo. Caminaban por los pasillos, dirección al despacho de Charles. Alumnos recorrían los mismos, había demasiadas voces a su alrededor. Alumnos, mutantes de todas las edades, desde infantes, pasando por adolescentes e incluso adultos, que deberían ser profesores.

Los ojos de Carlisle, se detuvieron instantáneamente en un hombre bastante grande, de pelambrera azul y bata blanca. El gesto del joven peliblanco, se deformó suavemente y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Al igual que su curiosidad hacia mella en todo lo que veía, los ojos ajenos de los alumnos, también le devoraban a él. Lo cual, no era extraño, pues su apariencia, no era la más común. Un joven de veintitrés años, peliblanco y con una larga melena, aunque su lado izquierdo permanecía rapado. Cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol y además, llevaba varios pendientes, tanto en la oreja, como uno en el labio y otro en el lado derecho de la nariz, que conectaba con una pequeña cadena hasta el aro de la oreja del mismo lado. Además de ropas bastante extravagantes. Chupa de cuerpo, pantalones rasgados, botas militares… alguna que otra cadena.

Una vez llegaron al despacho de Charles, este, le ofreció asiento y le examinó atentamente para después, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Charles sabía el potencial que se escondía detrás de él, un potencial que, el mismo Magneto, no tardaría en reclamar en su Hermandad de mutantes, sobretodo en cuanto supiera que aquel muchacho, era su propio nieto.

\- Estás en casa Carlisle , esta es tu casa y la de todo mutante que lo desee.

Carlisle observó en silencio y se quitó las gafas de sol, mostrando sus ojos completamente blancos. Alzó suavemente los hombros e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No creo que quieras una bestia entre tus alumnos. Yo… solo vengo a buscar a mi padre. Eres la persona que puede ayudarme.

\- Eres un mutante, no una bestia - murmuró Charles mientras entrelazaba lentamente sus manos frente a su rostro. Le observó detenidamente y asintió. Obviamente podría encontrarle, o al menos, darle algún dato acerca de la ubicación de Pietro. Pero algo le preocupaba más. Alguien más cercano a él de lo que se imaginaba. Andrea.

\- Necesitaré.. unos días. Vuelve por aquí cuando quieras.

Sin decir nada más, Maximoff se levantó y asintió mientras volvía a cubrir sus ojos con las gafas de sol. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se volteó para salir del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Recorría los pasillos para salir de la Mansión, no muy bien ubicado, dado a que el lugar, como buena Mansión, era bastante grande. Resopló varias veces y, cuando se encontraba casi en la entrada, algo que no le dio tiempo a ver, impactaba contra él debido a un mal frenazo.

\- Auch.. - murmuró una voz femenina desde el suelo mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano y alzaba la mirada para observar al chico de metro noventa que se levantaba frente a ella. Le observó algo sorprendida, frunciendo suavemente el rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Speedy Gonzalez… ? ¿No ves por donde andas? - Carlisle alzó una ceja y, de manera casi instantánea, tuvo la necesidad de ofrecerle su mano para que se levantara.

La velocista peliblanca, negó la mano y se levantó por si sola mientras se alisaba la ropa y el pelo. Le observó detenidamente, sin saber muy bien que reacción debía ten ante aquel comentario.

\- ¡Oye! - replicó con un pequeño mohín inconsciente - ¡Soy más rápida que ese ratón! ¡Y guapa! - sonrió de esa manera que solamente la peliblanca hacia - Soy Andrea, ¿eres nuevo? creo que nunca te he visto.

Ante tantas palabras, Carlisle sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño. Rió suavemente ante el comentario de la mutante y acabó por alzar una ceja.

\- ¿Has corrido alguna vez contra él?, seguro que te gana, enana - Chasqueó la lengua cuando se presentó y se apartó un poco el flequillo- Maximoff, Carlisle.

Fue la palabra que colmó el vaso. "Maximoff" . El gestó de la muchacha palideció casi tanto como su pelo. No podía ser posible, ¿Maximoff?, bueno, podría ser hijo de Wanda. Sí, seguro que se trataba de eso. De un hijo de su tía Wanda. Interiormente, rezaba cuanto sabía. "Que no sea hijo de Pietro". Tuvo que prestar atención al inglés mal pronunciado del desconocido mutante y después, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Eres hijo de Wanda Maximoff? , he oído que tiene dos…

Carlisle frunció el ceño. Nunca había escuchado el nombre de Wanda. Más que nada porque su madre, jamás le había dicho que tenía una tía. Poco sabía de su familia paterna. Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Wanda? ¿Existe una Wanda Maximoff? - ladeó la cabeza- Pietro… soy hijo de Pietro.

Una explosión se produjo en la cabeza de Andrea. "Hijo de Pietro"… negó interiormente, aquello quería decir que tenía un hermano. Al menos biológicamente, dado que a ella, la había adoptado el Doctor Banner y ahora llevaba su apellido. Tragó saliva con fuerza y miró en todas direcciones.

\- Yo.. creo que.. ¡Ah!, tengo que irme ¿sabes?… clases. Sí, tengo clases.

Carlisle alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Casi divertido.

\- ¿Tienes clases a la hora de comer, enana? - dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero aún así, manteniendo su seriedad.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme enana! - Alzó Andres pues la mirada para observar al chico- Y.. bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos veremos por la Mans..

Carlisle la interrumpió.

\- No vas a verme por aquí… solo venía a ver a Charles.

Entonces, sin saber porque, quizás por curiosidad, o por verificar que aquello era verdad, la muchacha, tomó la mano de Carlisle y lo arrastró con ella, dirección a la cocina.

En ese momento no comprendí porque lo hice. Podría haberme ido sin decir nada, sin saber nada de él, pero no pude. Algo dentro de mi no me dejó deshacerme de él así sin más.

* * *

**Andrea**

Cargada de nerviosismo, le llevé conmigo a la cocina de la Mansión. Tomé un batido de fresa para mi y a él, a petición suya, le serví una cerveza de esas que Logan habituaba a beber casi de manera constante.

Me senté frente a él y ladeé la cabeza mientras saboreaba mi batido.

\- Andrea Banner . . . aunque… también soy Maximoff - directa y clara. Cuanto antes terminara aquello, mejor. No estaba segura de si podría soportarlo.

Observé como casi se atragantaba con la bebida.

\- ¿Maximoff? … - repitió abrumado-

\- Hija de Pietro también .

Y entonces procedí a contar mi historia. Como Pietro me había dejado en un orfanato y allí , papá, el Doctor Bruce Banner, me había tomado como a su propia hija y me había dado su apellido. Como me había dado lo que necesitaba, amor, un hogar… protección.

Carlisle no pareció muy sorprendido… tampoco le juzgué. Quien sabía entonces, podría haber pasado por algo parecido. Me equivoqué.

\- Nunca creí que podía tener una hermana - susurró mirandome y después mirando el botellín de cerveza- Debe… deber de haber sido duro.

\- Solo al principio. Ahora tengo una familia. ¿Pero y tú? ¿De dónde has salido?

* * *

**Carlisle**

Una hermana, quien lo diría. Estaba sorprendido, pero aquello no lo mostraría. Alcé los hombros ante su pregunta. Me tocaba a mi contarle quien era. Como mi madre había abandonado a Pietro y se había ido conmigo a Eimburgo… como fue poseída por la fuerza del fenix y había sido asesinada.

La supervivencia por las calles de Edimburgo, el tiempo que conviví con Hyoga… y mi regreso a Europa, al campamento gitano donde viví durante dos años antes que de mi madre me arrastrara con ella.

\- Una historia de libro… - susurré mientras terminaba mi cerveza - He venido a buscar a… ¿papá?, bueno, o algo así. Mi maestro me contó que Xavier podría ayudarme.. y aquí estoy… con mi hermana pequeña.

Divisé una pequeña mueca, después una sonrisa en su rostro. Me encantó.

\- Es raro que me llames hermana.. prefiero Andrea.

Asentí. Cuanto menos, era raro.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a no estar solo … Andrea. - Estiré mi mano, sintiendo como dentro de mi, nacía un extraño sentimiento de protección y me atreví a tomar una de sus manos. - ¿Crees que podríamos…

Me interrumpió, jugueteando con mi mano.

\- ¿Conocernos? - asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y me miró, sonriendo- Quiero conocerte.

Mi pecho se comprimió al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras y aquel tacto que me llenó de un extraño calor familiar. Por primera vez, sonreí de forma totalmente sincera. Con la mano libre, le aparté un mechón de pelo y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja.

\- Prometo ser un buen hermano mayor. Palabra de Maximoff.


	2. El llamado de la sangre

_**Advertencia:** Todo este universo, salvo las variaciones y personajes originales, pertenecen a Stan Lee. _

* * *

**EL LLAMADO DE LA SANGRE**

**"Father, you never let me down, you made me strong.**

**When I made mistakes, when I was wrong . . . " **

**Parte I : Perdido en la Ciudad**

Ni siquiera hacia dos meses que había llegado a la gran ciudad que era Manhattan, y todavía se estaba acostumbrando a aquel lugar, las calles abarrotadas de personas, las incontables idas y venidas de los automóviles tanto por la mañana, como por la noche… y la cultura, sobretodo aquello. Carlisle a penas había tenido tiempo cuando había sido un crío de conocer más allá de lo que su madre le había mostrado y enseñado. Y tras la muerte de Nancy, las cosas no habían mejorado del todo. Había estado solo, había recorrido ciudades en solitario hasta que conoció al anciano que durante un par de años, había intentado mantener latente el odio de Carlisle hacia los humanos.

Odiaba aquello. Las calles pobladas de vulgares humanos le provocaban incontables nauseas, aquel no era su lugar. Y seguramente aquel había sido el motivo por el que se alojaba de manera poco legal en un pequeño apartamento del Distrito X que compartía con otros muchachos de su edad, también mutantes.

Días después de su llegada a , había visitado la Mansión de Charles Xavier. Había recurrido al profesor X con un propósito que sabía que él le ayudaría a cumplir. Por otro lado, también, se había encontrado con algo jamás esperaría, una desconocida hermana. Aunque a pesar de aquello, tampoco se extrañaba, si estaba en Nueva York era para encontrar a su familia, a su padre. Y al parecer, no solo tenía un padre desaparecido, si no que también una hermosa hermana pequeña, tan rápida, que era imposible verla cuando iniciaba la carrera.

Era de noche, hacía poco que el sol había desaparecido de los cielos. Carlisle, llevaba horas recorriendo la ciudad en su moto Harley Davidson de color rojo caramelo. En los auriculares que llevaba, conectados a su teléfono móvil, sonaba a todo volumen su canción preferida "Hell was made in heaven" de Helloween.

Carlisle, había aprendido no solamente a hacer usos de falsas lentillas que le daban un color marrón a su iris y pupila completamente blancos, si no también a callar los pensamientos ajenos llevando la música a un alto volumen. Había pasado años entrenando y perfeccionando el uso de sus poderes, pero no era suficiente. Demasiadas personas… demasiadas voces. Nunca le importaba oírlas, sabía como mantener su mente completamente en blanco gracias a la meditación, pero, sin embargo, en las ultimas semanas, la concentración comenzaba a fallarle. Sentía cuanto menos, que su búsqueda estaba siendo completamente inútil.

Andrea no sabía donde encontrar a Pietro, y de momento, tampoco es que se le viera muy ilusionada con aquello. Y mientras tanto, Charles todavía no había dado uso a "Cerebro" para localizarle, porque Carlisle no había vuelto a pisar aquella Mansión.

Al llegar a un punto del centro de la ciudad, aparcó la moto junto a la entrada de un viejo bar que parecía tener el ambiente adecuado para él. Otras motos aparcadas en forma de de "v" contra la pared, varios y viejos carteles rasgados de conciertos, todos ellos pegados en ambas puertas, las cuales, cada vez que se abrían, dejaban salir el sonido de varios rifts de guitarra provenientes de los altavoces del local.

El peliblanco, se quitó los auriculares y los guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco de cuero, se pasó una mano por el lado rapado de su cabello y entonces, se aproximó al interior del bar, dejando que el sonido de las espuelas de sus botas, hiciera contacto contra el suelo al andar.

Tomó por asiento un taburete de la barra y automáticamente, pidió una cerveza mientras observaba y escuchaba todo a su alrededor. Observaba a cada persona, analizaba cada movimiento y leía cada mente. Encontraba de todo en todos los rincones.

Hombres perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos por el movimiento de caderas de alguna bailarina, una camarera cansada de aguantar conversaciones sin sentido, y un grupo de hombres que jugaban al billar, a punto de estallar. Por pura curiosidad, se levantó para apoyarse en una pared cercana a observar la escena.

— _Juraría que esa bola antes no estaba ahí _— murmuró uno de ellos, el gordo que vestía una camisa de cuadros, con una espesa barba negra y sin pelo alguno en la cabeza. Dicho hombre, analizaba la posición de cada una de ellas, de las bolas, y después miraba a su pareja de juego

— _¿Seguro que no estás haciendo trampas, Peter?_ \- pronunció otros de los hombres, mirando al peliblanco que estaba frente a él, al otro lateral de la mesa de billar.

Un hombre, no muy mayor y tampoco muy joven, levantó ambas manos en señal de paz mientras se acercaba y rodeaba con un brazo al hombre que había dicho aquellas palabras.

— _**Eh, eh, feo… primero, es Pietro.. Pi-e-tro**_ \- vocalizó separando las sílabas de su propio nombre, con cierta y obvia gracia - _**Y segundo, no me has visto, ¿Por qué debería de haber hecho trampas? **_— El velocista sonrió ladino, victorioso porque, obviamente, ninguno de aquellos grandullones, se había percatado de su movimiento a la hora de cambiar la posición de una de las bolas rayadas de la mesa.

El gordo, gruñó con fuerza y se apartó, con toda la intención de empujar al velocista de su lado pero, su cuerpo no respondía. Su cerebro, no daba ninguna orden a su cuerpo. Se había quedado totalmente inmóvil.

Carlisle había actuado rápido al escuchar el nombre de Pietro y divisar reflejos blancos y plateados en la cabellera del mismo. Había causado una parálisis al gordo barbudo, del cual, ni siquiera sabía el nombre, y ahora, sus estimulo respuesta, estaban totalmente detenidos. El siguiente movimiento, fue rápido. Una ilusión donde el sujeto, se comenzaría a golpear así mismo. Una risa, escapó de los labios de Carlisle mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Todos alrededor, observaban la escena con suma curiosidad y confusión, ya que ninguno sabía que ocurría. Aprovechando la situación, Pietro les rodeó rápidamente y, sin que nadie notara nada, sin esperar aquello, desapareció al exterior del local.

Carlisle, dejó allí la escena, y sin decir nada, no sin antes pagar su cerveza y dejar una pequeña propina a la hermosa camarera, salió también fuera del local, porque obviamente, necesitaba volver a encontrar al velocista. No cabía duda, debía de ser él.

Pero no encontró nada. Miró a izquierda y derecha, la parte trasera del local y nada, absolutamente nada. Suspiró frustrado, nadie podía perseguir a un velocista.

Con aquella misma frustración, se apoyó en su propia moto y de la pitillera, sacó un cigarrillo que encendió con un viejo mechero zipo plateado. Tomó una gran calada, llenando sus pulmones y entonces, expulsó el humo por las fosas nasales y después por los labios, formando un par de círculos.

— _**¿No te han dicho que fumar mata?**_ — susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando Carlisle se giró en dirección a esta, la misma, volvió a sonar a su izquierda — _**He visto lo que has hecho ahí dentro, muchacho**_. — De nuevo, Carlisle fue a girarse y esta vez si observó al dueño de aquella voz y entonces, observó con total claridad a Pietro Maximoff.

Primero, guardó silencio mientras volvía a tomar una calada y después se centró en él, en que estaba pensando. No parecía malo y además, no tenía malas intenciones en aquella conversación, simplemente se trataba de pura curiosidad.

— _**Me suelen decir más a menudo que no se hacen trampas jugando al billar **_— explicó Carlisle tranquilamente — _**¿Eres Pietro? ¿Pietro Maximoff? **_—Aunque había leído su mente y sabía que sí, que se trataba de su padre, necesitó hacer aquella pregunta.

Primero, el hombre alzó una ceja tranquilamente, para finalmente sonreír levemente, alzando las comisuras de sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza, tomando como apoyo otro automóvil aparcado en la misma zona. Quedó frente al muchacho, analizando a este con curiosidad. El pelo blanco había llamado su atención, sin duda.

— _**El mismo… ¿Quién eres tú? — **_Frunció levemente el ceño con plena curiosidad, había algo demasiado familiar en el muchacho, pero no… no podía ser él, hasta donde sabía, las últimas noticias que había recibido catorce años atrás habían sido totalmente diferentes, quizás demasiado distintas. Sin embargo, había algo en aquella mirada que le despertó un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, como veinticuatro años atrás cuando la miró por primera vez los ojos.

— **Me llamo Carlisle…**

* * *

**Parte II : Nancy **

**"Llegaste en cuarto menguante a mi lado, y con la luna llena me dijiste adiós…"**

Primero fue un silencio inminente en el aparcamiento. Pietro tenia la voz atascada y sus pensamientos iban tan rápidos que si hubiera hablado, habría tartamudeado lo suficiente como para ser traicionado por unos nervios que creía que estaban completamente olvidados. Aquel nombre le atacó como un jarrón de agua fría en pleno invierno. ¿Cuántos Carlisle podría haber en Estados Unidos? sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que aquel nombre había sido decisión elección suya.

— **¿Carlisle?… dime una cosa muchacho, tu… tu madre se llama Nanc…**

Pero Carlisle cortó aquellas palabras

— **Nancy, se llamaba Nancy —** Mientras hablaba, asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquel era el nombre que estaba apunto de salir de aquella voz — **Y yo soy… **

— **Mi hijo, eres mi hijo … — **Pietro se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás, dejando finalmente estas sobre su nuca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante tal cantidad de información, cuando creía que todas las cosas eran completamente distintas. Suspiró haciendo ruido, y volvió su mirada hacia Carlisle, parpadeando un par de veces — **Creí… creía que estabas muerto, me dijeron que lo estabas. **

_**\- Hace 24 años, en Transia, Europa … - **_

_Era una noche fría, había nevado en la mañana, y toda la zona lucía de un precioso color blanco. El cielo estaba despejado, y la luna llena brillaba con fuerza. _

_Pese a lo hermosa que lucía aquella madrugada de un viernes, el día había sido cuanto menos, horrible. _

_Nancy, controlada por el fénix, había estado a punto de atacar el campamento donde vivía con Pietro y su hijo recién nacido. _

_La pelirroja, descansaba en una mecedora de madera, con el bebé acurrucado entre sus brazos mientras susurraba una canción de cuna. Estaba asustada, _

_quizás demasiado asustada por todo lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. _

_Pietro observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la pequeña habitación. En escasas semanas volverían a Washington. Suspiró al ver así a la chica, por lo que se acercó,_

_sigiloso, y se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando el rostro de esta con su mano derecha. _

— **Nancy… cielo**_ — susurró mientras jugaba con sus cabellos rojos — _**No ha sido tu culpa.**

_Ella simplemente negó, frustrada. Alzó la mirada para observar los ojos de Pietro. _

— **¿Y de quién ha sido, Pietro? … nunca soy consciente cuando eso ocurre… podría haber hecho daño a alguien… a vosotros**_._

_Pietro volvió a negar, y entonces centró la mirada en el pequeño que descansaba en los brazos de su madre. Con el dedo indice, acarició el pequeño y rosado rostro. _

— **Mírale, tiene tus ojos **_— bromeó al observar aquella mirada completamente blanca y entonces, observó como su mujer, rodaba los ojos, chasqueando la lengua. _

— **Sin embargo, es igual a ti … lo sabes. **

_Pietro tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, y con cuidado lo meció suavemente, temiendo que se pudiera caer. Tenía entre sus brazos a la persona más frágil del mundo. Sonrió observando _

_como se removía entre sus brazos y lo dejó dentro de la cuna. _

_Minutos después, Pietro y Nancy también descansaban en la misma cama. Las manos del velocista recorrían el cuerpo de la pelirroja, _

_quien respondía a las caricias del chico… durante todo el tiempo que pudieron, dejaron que fuera sus cuerpos y manos quienes hablaran._

_Aún no había amanecido y Nancy a penas había podido dormir, al contrario que Pietro. Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, _

_se levantó. Se aseguró de que el pequeño dormía y entonces, tomó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo…. _

_**" Querido Pietro: **_

_**No me juzgues por esto, pero es lo mejor para todos, para nosotros. No puedo soportar la idea de pensar que podría haceros daño. **_

_**No puedo retenerte a mi lado, nadie puede retener a un velocista… **_

_**Te quiero, y siempre te querré. Pero debo marcharme. Saldré en el primer tren, y seguramente cuando leas esto, nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos. **_

_**¿Dónde voy? me encantaría saberlo, ¿Volveré algún día?, todavía no lo he decidido. **_

_**Karli… nuestro pequeño Carlisle, prometo que sabrá todo de ti. Pero quizás lo mejor será que venga conmigo. Aún es muy pequeño, necesita a su madre. Lo siento,**_

_**por favor, no me odies. Te prometo que sabrá todo, absolutamente todo. Pero odiaría que nuestro pequeño fuera como yo… necesito asegurarme, quizás dentro de unos años necesite **_

_**un entrenamiento que solo yo puedo darle. **_

_**Te quiero Pietro, y también a Wanda. Vosotros sois mi familia, pero ahora debo marcharme.**_

_**Siempre tuya ; Nancy " **_

_Tras dejar aquella carta sobre la encimare de la cocina, Nancy cogió todo lo necesario. En una manta acurrucó con cuidado al entonces pequeño Carlisle y se marchó. _

— **No soporté la idea de perder a ambos… y tampoco sabía por donde empezar a buscar… ella nunca me dijo donde se iba. Nunca volvió a escribir. **

Carisle conocía la historia, pero nunca la había escuchado de aquel modo. Nancy no había mentido en su carta, ella siempre tenía palabras agradables sobre Pietro, y nunca le había ocultado su existencia, sin embargo, tampoco nunca le había ofrecido a Carlisle visitar Transia, su hogar. El menor, suspiro, tirando el cigarrillo que después pisó con la punta de las botas. Primero miró hacia el suelo y después levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que se suponía que era su padre.

— _**No lo entiendo, ¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerto? ¿Cómo pensaste eso?**_

* * *

**Parte III: La familia **

**"Un ser, dos mundos son, y te guiará, tu corazón." **

_A la medianoche de la noche más helada del año, llegaron súbitas, violentas, las noticias de nuevas muertes de hermanos mutantes. Aquella era la noche más helada de ese año y de muchos años, y una niebla enemiga enmascaraba todo. A los gritos, a los llantos, a la rabia… Estaban puestos de cara contra el cerco de alambre que separaba el campamento de los campos de cosecha de varios granjeros que vivían en los alrededores. La luz de las casas atravesaban la niebla y lentamente recorrían la larga hilera que eran todo ellos. Manos crispadas y nerviosas se movían, mientras voces cortadas, roncas y agobiadas explicaban todo lo ocurrido. Siempre había alguien que se encargaba de aquello, de recoger noticias de otros hermanos mutantes que no tenían la suerte de rodearse de más de ellos. _

_Pietro y Wanda ya no estaban en Transia, hacia varios años que recorrían Europa, sobrevivían el uno junto al otro, incluso habían pensado unirse a la causa de su padre. Pero, por el momento, cuanto hacían desde meses atrás, era atrincherarse en un pequeño campamento que habían formado con otros mutantes. En pasar las frías nevadas de diciembre y enero, retomarían su trayecto, juntos. _

_Darse la vuelta e ignorar aquellas noticias estaba prohibido. Todos escucharon cuanto se les estaba siendo explicado. Después, silencio. En esos días, había corrido el rumor en todo el campamento. _

_\- Nos van a matar todos, cualquier día nos mataran a todos. _

_Pietro era uno de esos mutantes que se negaba , a pesar de todo, a creer que realmente hubiera gente ahí fuera que se dedicara a matarles simplemente porque eran distintos. Sin embargo esa noche, estaba sudando hielo. Tenía los brazos abiertos, con las manos agarrando la alambrada: como él estaba temblando, la alambrada estaba temblando. Tiemblo de frío, se dijo así mismo, y se lo repitió ; y no se lo creyó. Y tuvo vergüenza de su miedo. Se sintió abochornado por aquel espectáculo, ¿qué pensaría su padre?, ¿qué pensaría Wanda? Wanda, que estaba tan asustada como él por las noticias recibidas. Y soltó las manos. Pero la alambrada siguió temblando. Sacudida por todos los demás, la alambrada siguió temblando y entonces Pietro entendió. Entendió que realmente aquellas noticias aterraban a todos. _

_En el instante que Pietro dejó sus manos libres, Wanda, su hermana, se abalanzó contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, con una fuerza que era protectora. Porque ella sentía eso mismo, que debía proteger a su hermano. _

_\- Lo siento … - susurró Wanda en el oído del peliblanco, que tenía el rostro casi tan pálido como su propio pelo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Los huesos helados, el sudor frío recorriendo su frente, su espalda, y cada surco de su piel. Lo sentía por el miedo que recorría a su hermano, lo sentía porque había dejado a su hermano escuchar la cruel noticia de que habían encornado a Nancy muerta, de que el fénix ya no volvería a renacer. Sintió que Pietro tuviera que aceptar aquello, porque seguramente, si ella estaba muerta, lo estaría Carlisle. Porque si realmente de nuevo el fénix había poseído a Nancy, no solo ella habría muerto, también muchos otros, los que intentaron detenerla. Ellos también habrían muerto. _

_Pero aquello no le servía de nada. No en esos momentos. Si días atrás hubiera sabido que ella estaba en Edimburgo, la habría salvado, la habría recuperado, y de la mujer haberse negado, por lo menos habría salvado a su hijo. Pero no, él nunca supo que en aquellos días se habían encontrado cruelmente lejos y a la misma vez, demasiado cerca. Ni siquiera nunca le había podido decir adiós, porque no había tenido oportunidad, porque todo cuanto le quedaba de ella era aquella carta que catorce años atrás le había dejado. _

Aquellas palabras , aquella historia, había helado a Carlisle por completo. Recordaba ese día, recordaba como había visto morir a su madre, recordaba como le habían arrebatado la vida y como tuvo que huir lejos, ahora, sabiendo que podría haber tenido todos estos años un padre. Carlisle había vagado y sobrevivido solo hasta que el anciano de Hyuga lo había encontrado y lo había entrenado.

— **Tan solo con haber sabido días antes que estabais allí… ahora todo sería distinto. Te habría buscado, habrías venido conmigo… y habríamos sido una.. **

— **¿Una familia?** — Replicó Carlisle, casi perdido en su propia mente, en sus propios recuerdos **—Nunca he sabido lo era… mamá y yo apenas teníamos tiempo de serlo. Y luego me la quitaron, me arrebataron a lo único que tenía y eso jamás se lo perdonaré… ellos nunca serán de los nuestros, y nosotros nunca seremos iguales que ellos, no mientras quieran seguir acabando con nosotros.**

Pietro suspiro, había escuchado antes esas palabras, por lo que, por puro instinto, negó con la cabeza lentamente, sobándose las sienes.

— **Hablas como tu abuelo, Karli… deberías de conocerlo. No sabes cuanto le alegrará ver que alguien de su familia comparte sus crueles ideas de exterminio. **

El menor negó con la cabeza, todavía apoyado en su moto. No eran ideales de exterminio, era la verdad. Era venganza, era una lucha por la supervivencia porque la aceptación estaba demasiado lejos del alcance, al menos para él. Para él que se consideraba una bestia rodeada de humanos, alguien demasiado poderoso como para conformarse con vivir rodeado de homo sapiens. Durante años, Hyuga había mantenido latente aquel odio hacia la humanidad que Carlisle desprendía, pero la muerte de aquel anciano, había sido todo cuanto necesitó para mostrarse como realmente era.

— **¿Crees que alguien querría ver esto todos sus días? **— Cuando Carlisle volvió a mirar a los ojos a su padre, este se había quitado las lentillas y lucía sus verdaderos ojos, totalmente blanco, iris y pupila incluidos. — N**o es exterminio, es supervivencia. Solo los mejores se adaptan y sobreviven, y esos son los que mejores capacidades tienen… y ellos no son mejores. **

— **Es tu rabia lo que habla, Carlisle. Para ser aceptados no hacen falta muertes inocentes, no necesitamos ser bestias salvajes…** — Pietro detuvo ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo mayor y lo miró a los ojos **— ¿Olvidas que yo siempre te he querido hasta creyendo que ya no estabas en este mundo? eres mi hijo, y un padre quiere siempre a su hijo. Carlisle, ven conmigo, ven conmigo y nunca jamás estarás solo. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte de nada… no volverás a estar solo. Déjame ser el padre que no he sido todos estos años. **

Y extrañamente aquellas palabras llenaron el pecho de Carlisle de calor. Del mismo calor que había sentido cuando conoció a Andrea. Su pecho se hinchó de tanto aire que había tomado, y sus ojos se humedecieron y dejaron salir saladas lágrimas que fueron a parar a sus labios. Oh, casi había olvidado lo que era llorar por ese motivo, de felicidad, o de algo parecido a estar feliz.

— **¿Y qué hay de Andrea? ella también es una Maximoff, es mi sangre, y he sentido el llamado de la sangre , lo sentí cuando la conocí… es mi hermana. **

— **Ella… ella tiene una familia que le ha dado lo que yo no puede, ella es feliz**… — Pietro habló con pesar, bajando la mirada, pero sin apartar las manos de los hombros de su hijo. — **Claro que es tu hermana, Carlisle. Sois familia, que a ella la adoptara el Dr. Banner no implica que no podáis ser dos hermanos, pero necesitará tiempo. Los tres lo necesitamos. Deja que se acostumbre… todavía no le resulta agradable verme. **

Entonces, en ese momento ocurrió. Carlisle se marchó con Pietro, con su padre. Nunca volvió a estar solo y conoció el significado de la palabra "familia". Sin embargo, sus fueres ideales fueron fomentados justo en el momento en el que conoció a Erik, su abuelo. Justo en ese momento, supo que su camino estaba junto a él, porque él también era su familia.

Porque los ideales no sangran, no sienten, no sufren. Los ideales nos condenan fuertemente, tanto que nos ciegan hasta el punto de perder el sentido y la razón. Tanto que, fueron aquellos ideales los que llevaron a Carlisle a convertirse realmente en una bestia entre humanos, solo que eso nunca nadie lo sabría, porque Pietro jamás permitiría aquello. Pietro jamás perdería a uno de sus hijos. No otra vez.


End file.
